


Stuck in the middle (with you)

by Boredofusername



Category: RPF - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockles, Dom/sub relationship, Established Relationship, Implied Jensen/Jared - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Threesome, bottom!Jensen, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredofusername/pseuds/Boredofusername
Summary: Jensen is drawn too tight from too much work and too little break. He misses his kids and Daneel. Misha thinks it is a good idea if they get Jared too for a wild night of booze and sex. Things might actually go well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whyjm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyjm/gifts).



> This is my first fan work. I am not a citizen of USA, nor of any other country with English as their first language. Thus, any mistakes on my part, be it language, or any cultural reference, I humbly apologize. This work is not beta-ed, so all typos belong to me.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and holds no relation to the actors actual and personal lives. 
> 
> Finally, I dedicate this work to Whyjm, my beautiful and amazing friend who brings out the inner smut queen in me. Kudos, love.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated. *quietly leaves the room biting finger nails*

Jensen knows it. He knows this is his life. Too much work, too little break. Too much Dean and too little Jensen. But he was okay, he was dealing. But now, with three kids that he hardly gets any time with, a wife he dearly loves but almost never sees anymore, a lover cum friend he hardly gets to spend a few quality moments with, Jensen is in the end of his rope. His exhaustion is claiming him like he mortgaged his sanity to it. His eyes are blood shot, his hair in disarray, his cloths reeking of dried sweat from set earlier but all Jensen does as soon as he locks his trailer door is crash on the sofa, face down and offering himself to sleep deity, whoever the fuck that is.

  
_He is somewhere in a forest, running. Not from a threat or an enemy but instead there's a thrill that has his heart in his sleeve. He hears a deep rumble of laughter behind and his heart plummets at the sound. Mish. But soon the sound is followed by a more feminine tinkling of giggle and he feels like being high. Daneel. He stops at the edge of the forest where there's just a cliff and he turns around and sees them. They are both smiling at him, Dee laughing at him and then Jared's there. Where did he come from anyway? But then he slips and he is falling._

  
Jensen wakes with a start. Shit. He was dreaming. He rubs his face and there's dried drool on his left cheek. He groans as he lifts his partially stiff body towards the tiny bathroom of the trailer. It's a good thing he has his day off. Shooting Dean's memory loss was an intense experience. He still feels the weird flesh memory of becoming someone who is not him. Character bleed. In the bathroom he washes his face and looks at the mirror. Four hours of sleep has taken away a bit of dark circles but he still looks a mess. He strips, and slowly starts rubbing a wet wash cloth over his wracked body, cleaning up residual sweat stain and smell. Once he feels like he has evolved enough to be reintroduced into human society he gets out. He walks around the trailer in just his boxer, with a coffee mug in his hands when there's a knock on the door. 'Yeah?’ he hollers. 'It's me'. The door swings open an inch or so and Misha's dark hair makes itself known. 'Come in, Mish'. Misha smirks when he sees Jensen all but naked, but Jensen just rolls his eyes. 'Coffee?' he offers. 'Sure'. Misha sits on the couch and then just keeps sliding until he is laying down all at it with an ease that comes with familiarity. Jensen sits down next to him, and switches on the TV. Background noises help to ease his stress. 'So what's up?' Misha enquires as in to open a conversation. 'Tired, man. I feel like sleeping till next year and wake up with you, or Dee, or both in my bed. But it's a good thing that at least I got you. Thanks. I know you don't have to be here for this ep, but I appreciate all the same.' Misha laughs. 'You don't need to thank me, Jen. You know I love you. But seeing Dee isn't here, whom I miss by the way and Vicky, but moot point; may be we should ask Jared?' Jensen blanches. 'Jared?' he asks as a blush creeps up his cheeks and spreads to his neck. Misha puts down his mug on the tiny glass coffee table and sits up. He stares at Jensen, measuring his reaction before calmly stating 'Jen, I know. I know that you and Jared fooled around before me and Gen came to your lives. I know I am not the first man in your life. I am in no means judging you babe. Just saying that maybe we can bring in both old and new and see if there's a middle ground. All I say is let's ask Jared and see if he is okay with it.' Jensen stares at him before chugging down his rest of the coffee without saying anything.

  
The topic drops as they get consumed with shooting, and shit. It's been a week since Misha dropped that bomb and now Jensen is having hard time focusing on the shoot as his mind keep going back to his shared moments with Jared and Misha alternatively like a bad cassette on loop. He sighs. It's a good thing Dean's jeans aren't really ass hugging, because the bulge in his pants has taken a permanent residence and he has got no time to jerk off. But after they wrap up the shoot for "Regarding Dean" which by the way is one of the most emotionally draining performance he has ever given, they get in the SUV with Clif in front seat and three of them in the back, off to get shit faced drunk and sleep in some hotel room for unseen able future.

  
They sure as hell get drunk. But not enough to be out and as they climb up the stairs to the rooms they booked, Jensen's alcohol loosen tongue decides to take the matter in hand. 'Jay,' Jensen asks in his most sensual voice or at least the one he can master at the moment. 'Yeah', by the slur, Jared's just as whipped, and Misha's staring like his favorite show is on. Jensen scowls at him and like the forty plus married matured man Misha is, he sticks his tongue out. Jensen ignores him in favor of looking at Jared who is still waiting. 'Do you want,.. Um. Do you want to, uhh, fuckwithus?' _Smooth, Jen. Fucking butter._ 'I.. what?' Misha decides, it's his job now as he grabs Jared by the arms and on his tip toe kisses him softly on his lips. Jared goes still for a moment. Jensen sighs. Never let it be said, Misha beats around the bush. But then, Jared laughs. All belly and showing no restrains. 'You wanna fuck with me, or fuck _with_ me?' 'Um, fuck with you, yeah.' Jensen hopefully adds as Jared makes a hole with his thumb and middle finger of the left hand and pumps the middle finger of his right through it. Misha bobs his head in agreement. Jensen just fucking stares.

  
After that Jensen doesn't remember who opens the door or who lets in who. All he knows is that somehow they are in one of the two rooms they booked and he is currently squeezed in the middle.  
Jensen is squeezed in the middle, with Misha caressing his ass from the front reaching back while kissing him open mouthed and Jared's running his hand, cupping him from behind and biting and nibbling on his neck while Jensen goes all lax and moan-y and he humps into Jared's hand while simultaneously pressing back into Misha's hands. ‘Mmm…yes

’  
Then Jared proceeds to unzip him to take him out, slowly jerking him to full erection. ‘Yesss..’ Jensen hisses out. Misha takes Jensen's pants down to knees and pull a packet of surgical jelly from his pocket (Jensen's muddy brain wonders where Misha got that), smirks at him and slowly fingers him, teasing a bit, while Jared's other hand tweak Jensen's nipple and Misha bites his shoulder moving up to suck his pulse and Jensen just humps and humps not knowing where to put his hands, whimpering occasional ‘yes’ and ‘please’ because it's too much sensation and he wants relief but they are just getting started.

  
Jared undo his own pants, and gets out of his T-shirt and Misha does the same as they together move to bed where Jared takes to kissing Jensen in earnest prodding and probing Jensen’s mouth with his skilful long tongue while Misha jerks himself on side, kneeling near their head. As Jared gets up and slowly spreads Jensen's knees, Jensen grabs Misha's hands to still him and just looks at him. Misha gets that Jensen wants his face fucked, so he puts a pillow under Jensen's head angling and exposing his neck. He kisses Jensen's forehead once before positioning himself. Misha softly commands "open your mouth, Jen" and slowly pushes in. Jensen relaxes his gag reflex by breathing through his nose until Misha's balls are sitting on his face. Misha holds there a few seconds before pulling out, letting Jensen catch a quick breath and getting in again. Meanwhile, Jared licks and tongue fucks Jensen’s rather sensitive hole and then positions himself, adds a bit of extra jelly for comfort and slides in. Jensen is full from both sides and it can't be better.

  
As both the men fuck him, they bend above him and kiss each other, all tongue and teeth and spit. A low rumble rises up in Jensen’s chest that crawls up all the way and Misha lets out a deep growl in Jared’s mouth as shock vibrates through his cock and all the way through his spine. He adds a rather deep thrust into Jensen’s delicate throat and feels Jensen’s neck muscles tightening.

  
Jared rotates his hips sinuously, hitting Jensen's prostate that is making him all tingly and his cock is angry red from holding for so long because he isn't allowed to touch but he wants to touch himself so bad that his eyes are watering and his heart is beating out of his chest. Suddenly both draw out of him and he cries out at the sense of loss, but then Jared flips him and spanks a tight stinging slap on his beautiful ass, and he and Misha switch position. ‘Ungghh..’ Jensen grunts out in shock. Misha moves down and he caress Jensen's ass that now has a red palm print and he whispers a few comforting words as he slowly pushes Jensen on the bed until only his ass is in the air with his knees spread all the way. Jared softly massages Jensen's head ‘shh..You are so pretty, Jenny. And so, so good for us’. All Jensen can do is purr his satisfaction as Misha enters his relaxed hole all the way and he is massaging Jensen's hip in a comforting rotation of thumb while the other reaches down and massages Jensen's balls. Jensen lets out a soft moan of ‘Mish...’.

  
Jared sits at the head of the bed, and Jensen lifts his head to bury his nose in Jared's thatch of dark brown hair, inhaling the musky smell as he licks up all the way to the head before sucking it hard into his mouth. He then open his mouth letting his jaw go lax and starts blowing Jared seriously in rhythm to Misha fucking into him as his own cock drools some serious pre-come on the bed. Jared moans loudly when Jensen licks his slit and grazes softly on the vein on the underside all the way down to take the balls in his mouth. When Jared inhales sharply at the sensation, cursing a litany of ‘Fuck, J..You are a fucking pro. Yes, Fuck, Don’..don’ fucking stop’, Misha thrusts a little harder, hitting a little too fast on his prostate and Jensen almost losses it. He breaths in through his nose and then gets on his hands to start jerking Jared fast and rough, in rhythm to his building desperation, burying his head in Jared’s shoulder.

  
Misha is getting closer, so is Jared. Jensen is waiting only for command to let go, because his breath's stuttering all the way and the room is filled with breathy moans and soft "Jen"s and then suddenly his hand is filled with Jared's warm come. Jared's moan over takes theirs just as Misha is there too, with a drawn out ’Jennnn..’ coming in Jensen's ass. As they regain their breaths, Misha pulls his flaccid cock out and come dribbles out of Jensen's thoroughly fucked ass and he groans...

  
But Jensen hasn't come yet. Misha flops him back on his back, bends down to kiss him softly and then both Jared and Misha are right there, sucking his cock and balls, alternatively and suddenly Jensen snaps. His whole body spasms and he whispers brokenly ‘please’. Misha looks him in the eye, just say ‘come’ and Jensen's whole body locks down as his back arches from bed, while his mouth's open in a silent cry as he comes and comes and comes, till he is all out of breath and he feels his sack going inside. He collapses on the bed with his come smeared on his belly, a streak on Jared's left cheek and one really long shot from Misha's neck to jaw.

  
They look at each other and start laughing because Jensen has come the amount of a horse. Misha rubs off the jizz with his T-shirt and he licks off the come from Jared's cheek to which Jared makes a face that leads to some more giggling like fucking teen girls and finally they crawl in bed, switching the lights off and whispering "I love you" to each other...  
                                                                                                                         END


End file.
